


We all Get it!

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Season 5 Angel is not someone you can mess up with...





	

Conviction 5-1 quote:  
And there's something else you should know about me. [picks up a paddle and knocks him across the room] I have no problem spanking men.  
_Angel_

 

 

Angel liked his new job at WH. Throwing Spanky on the back of his own sofa was gratifying, paddling his tight butt was freaking orgasmic… That prick thought he was the big thing. In a town like LA he seriously needed to be put down a peg.

The bounce Angel obtained from the wriggling buttocks, the screams as the hard wood connected with its target, the toes reaching out for an elusive purchase on the floor were pleasant to the vampire’s taste… The cover of the clothes could not compensate for the measured strength of the mighty and relentless spanks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the drabble for the Spanking World challenge on LJ, I like the fatc we could explore any fandom and for those that do not remember the scene...


End file.
